Over Drama Christmas
Over Drama Christmas is the sixth of Over Drama Island. Over Drama Christmas Chris: Last time on Over Drama Island! The contestants were challenged to escape and capture Chef. There was screaming, terror, a new contestant, and some exhausted mermaids. In the end, Ariel gave it her best and won the challenge for her team. Who's next to go ho- Koopa: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! Chris: Well, with this cast anything can happen on Over.....Drama.....Island! Ariel is asleep in her bed. Carrying Chef is hard. Her tail is exhausted. The comfort of Duncan’s arms was just another reason she wanted to stay in bed. However, today was a special day. Today was CHRISTMAS! Christmas means mistletoe, mistletoe means Duncan, and Duncan with Christmas? Amazing! Her only priority was to win the challenge and Chris HAS to make a Christmas themed challenge today right? Challenge or not, she’ll have a great day with Duncan! What could possibly go wrong? Well, Mileena is trying to destroy them. She clearly has had some problem with Ariel since DAY 1! Does Mileena like Duncan? Ariel awakens her eyes. She sees Duncan smiling at her. Duncan: Merry Christmas gorgeous. Ariel kisses him. Ariel: I love your Santa hat! Duncan: I know….what do you want for Christmas? Ariel: Well… Before she can finish Chris calls them all to the cafeteria. Imca: Ugh…another day of Chris. Heather: Is that….snow? KOS-MOS goes outside. She is confused. She scans the snow as she goes to the cafeteria. The camera then shifts to Bang, who is taking a warm shower to keep him warm. Bang: Handsome I am! Strong I am! Heroic I am! Victorious I am! He exits the shower. Only to be accompanied by Koopa’s screaming. Bang: DAH! KOOPA! Koopa: I’M SCARRED! Bang: Well it could’ve been Poison but… Koopa: Well at least she’s a GIRL! Bang: Eh…she’s not as feminine as you think…. Koopa: Huh? Bang whispers something into Koopa’s ear. Koopa then feels a punch in his stomach. Although nobody was punching him, he was vomiting. The camera then shifts to the cafeteria. Chris then enters the cafeteria in a Santa Claus outfit. Chris Claus: HOHOHO! Duncan: Hey Mileena! He’s talking to you. Mileena: One would say Heather but… Imca: Alright…Chris, how did you make it snow? Chris removes the costume. Chris: It was in the budget. Koopa: This budget is just….SMASHING! Chris: Merry Christmas contestants. Lucky you guys, you managed to move on to the Christmas episode. You will be showered with friends, fans, family, and the spirit of Christmas. Today, I’m going to decide to tell you. From now on, until the merge, there will be double eliminations. So after today’s fantastic Christmas challenges, 2 of you will go home! Mii: That’s not too MERRY now is it? I think it should be an invincibility episode today. Chun-Li: Oh don’t worry Mii. Today’s launchers will obviously be 2 unimportant contestants to the season. Chris: Uhh…well, Chun! Um….anyway, our first challenge is to decorate Wawanakwa! Koopa: Um! Chris! How did Wawanakwa uh…reform? I thought it was destroyed! Ariel: Where did you think we were? Koopa: …………………''I dunno''…. Ariel: Well, Camp Wawanakwa simply was erupted back to the surface. Koopa: Cool! Imca: How will we determine which team designs which? Chris: The Fun Fingers will have green designs whereas the Terrifying Teeth will have red. Now…on your marks….get set….GO! The campers set off. The camera shifts to Courtney who is running to her teams box while Bang trys to catch up to her. However, Chris confronts them. Chris: Time for the wheel of friendship! Courtney and Bang are presented with darts. Chris: This wheel has 3 pictures, a picture of your fan, a picture of one of your fans, and a picture of someone completely random. Your job is to throw a dart at one of the pictures. Whoever you hit, is your assistant. If you miss, then you don’t get a partner. Courtney! You’re up! Courtney: All right I can do this! I’m a good shot. She throws her dart and it lands on a picture of a young boy. Chris: Congrats! You get Tai! He’s your biggest fan! A boy approaches Courtney. Tai: HI COURTNEY!!! Courtney: Uhh…hi? Courtney grabs the box and runs off with Tai. Bang: I guess I’m nex- IS THAT LITCHI?!? Bang throws his dart in an attempt to get Litchi….but misses Litchi. Chris: Congrats! You got Noel! A girl stumbles on top of Bang. Noel: Hi! I was cheering for you…and now I’m here! Chris: Huh…you’re a little flat. Wait…not even a little….you ARE flat chested. Noel: WHAT? Bang: Yes…but Litchi succeeds where Noel fails. Chris looks at Litchi’s picture and her chest. Bang and Noel run off with the box. The camera then shifts to the Terrifying Teeth’s girl’s cabin. Courtney and Tai enter. They notice Heather applying her lipstick. Courtney: Heather! Help me! Tai: Wow Courtney! You’re so strong! And….pretty! Courtney: What? Tai: ERRR NOTHING! Heather: Got a boyfriend there? Courtney: Ugh! He’s here to help us. Help me decorate! Courtney, Tai, and Heather start to decorate, the camera then shifts to Noel who is running, but Chris catches up to her via jetpack. Chris: No jiggle? Noel: THERES NO DIFFERENCE! Chris: I could make these jokes all season! I gotta right these down! Noel: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Noel dashes to the Fun Fingers boy‘s cabin. Bang: Let us start decorating Miss Noel! Noel: YAY! CHRISTMAS! They begin to decorate, the camera shifts to Ariel and Zoey running. They approach where their team’s boxes should be. Ariel: Where are they? Zoey: I guess they already got them! Ariel and Zoey run to their team’s cabin. Ariel sees her team decorating. Ariel: Hey guys! Courtney: Hi! Hurry! Ariel approaches the box. Duncan enters the room. Ariel is confused. Ariel: Where are the other decorations? Courtney: What? Tai: That’s impossible! There was only… Heather: Where we supposed to divide the amount for each cabin? Duncan: Maybe we can take down some of the extra decorations… Noel: DONE! Courtney, Ariel, Heather, Tai, and Duncan immediately stop. They go outside. They see Noel jumping in glee with both of the Fun Fingers cabins decorated, inside and out. Duncan: Huh…she’s flat. Noel: SHUT UP WE WON! Chris: Where are your decorations? Courtney: We didn’t get enough! Noel: No you didn’t! You just over decorated! Here watch! Noel removes the extra decorations and manages to decorate both cabins. Noel: See!? CHRISTMAS SPIRIT!!! Ariel: Your Christmas passion is so sweet! Duncan: Yet you’re so flat! Courtney: Duncan! It’s mean to insult a girl’s breasts sizes! Tai: You sure have nice ones though Courtney! Courtney: D’AH! Duncan: I dream of being Under The C cups of Ariel. Ariel blushes. Mokano and Mileena arrive. Mileena: Did we win? Tai: Nope! But we are discussing breasts sizes! Heather: No one can beat my D cups though. Mokano: ….You got me there. Duncan: Yep Tai: I’m still sticking with Courtney! Mokano: Go on ahead. Mileena: Ugh! Enough! Is there another challenge? Chris: Yep! You must prepare a delicious Christmas snack for your team captain. Noel: OOH! I’ll cook! Heather: I can cook this one. Noel and Heather head off into the kitchen. The group follows. Heather: Where are the ingredients? Chris: Ask your teammates! They must provide you with your ingredients. Mileena and Bang! Follow me! Noel: Well! Who wants to help me? Heather: Pfft, guys find some cocoa nuts or something I can make eggnog with. I’m also gonna need a bear leg. Courtney: Me and Tai will go for the juice. Mokano and the rest go for the bear. The 2 run off. Noel: What about me!? Ariel: We can find some of the Fun Fingers for you! Noel: Tell them I need a bear… Heather: Bear legging too? Noel: Nope! Ariel, Duncan, and Mokano dash into the wilderness. Ariel: I’ll go find some of the Fun Fingers. Mokano: Go on ahead. We’ll find the bear. Duncan and Mokano head to the opposite direction. Ariel then swims along until she bumps into Jin. Jin: Hi. Ariel: Oh! Hi! Look Noel needs a dead bear! She’s in the kitchen! Jin: Who’s Noel? Ariel: She’s an assistant! She helped you guys win the first challenge. Tell your friends! Ariel swims off. Jin: Dead bear, hmm… The camera then shifts to the chefs. Noel looks around the kitchen. Noel: Spices….spices…. She opens a cabinet. Noel: *gasp* A PREPARED CHICKEN! I CAN USE THIS FOR A PROTOTYPE…AND A SIDE!! AND LOOK! SOME EGGNOG! Heather on the other hand is applying some makeup. Heather: They might take a while…might as well change into a Christmas outfit. Heather takes out a bag. She then looks around and crouches beneath a table. The camera shifts to Courtney and Tai looking through bushes. Tai: I don’t see anything Courtney! Courtney: Ugh! Heather will just have to make Mileena drink poison free juice. Tai: Oh my….I didn’t find a berry but… Tai and Courtney find Ledo surrounded by a shrine dedicated to Imca. Courtney: Ledo! Ledo is startled. Ledo: What! Courtney: That’s so romantic! But you have a challenge! They then hear a bear screaming in pain close by. They then hear it being dragged. Tai: JIN!?!? Jin: Huh? Oh…it’s just Courtney with some little kid… Ledo: And me! Jin: Come on Ledo. I got the bear we need. Courtney: Well, we are going to have go empty handed! Tai, Courtney, Ledo, and Jin run to the kitchen. The camera then shifts to Duncan and Mokano as they approach a cave. Mokano: There’s got to be a bear in it. Duncan: I’ve got a knife. I’ll sneak in there, cut a leg, and we run for it! Mokano: I could care less. Duncan sneaks in the cave, cuts a leg, and they both run for their lives. Duncan: ARIEL! WE GOT THE LEG! Ariel: What! Duncan and Mokano run and make a turn. Ariel goes toward them. The camera then shifts to Heather who is fully dressed in a Christmas outfit. Heather: There….now where are they? Jin, Ledo, Courtney, and Tai return. Heather: Well? Tai: There were no berries! Courtney: Mileena will have to go on without a drink. Heather: Whatever. Jin: I got a bear here! Noel: Hooray! She brings it in the kitchen. Jin: She has no boobs. Ledo: Yeah… Duncan, Mokano, and Ariel burst into the room. Duncan: Here’s your bear leg! He tosses it to Heather. She exits. Ariel: How about that! Duncan: You can all thank me later! Jin: Let’s go then. Courtney: How about we spread some Christmas spirit throughout this crappy island? Tai: Umm….Courtney? Well I made you this! Courtney: What is it? Tai: It’s a shrine all about you! Tai I LOVE YOU COURTNEY! Courtney: Aw! Thanks Tai! She kisses Tai on the cheek, but Tai turns the other way. Duncan: Ooh…lip on lip. Ariel: Adorable….I think. Come on. Courtney: Ugh! Meh… Tai: Eep! They all go on outside. They meet up with Imca, Chun-Li, Koopa, and Mii. Imca: Hey guys… Ledo: Hi Imca. Koopa: OOH! WE NEED MISTLETOE! Chun-Li: I never thought my secret fetish for serious character romance would be fulfilled! Mii: Oh my.. Ariel: What do you mean mistletoe? Duncan: Imca and Ledo are a ship… Noel: DONE! Noel brings out 3 dishes to the cafeteria. Heather brings out 1. Ariel: Oh my. The camera shifts to the cafeteria. Bang and Mileena are sitting at the table, presented with their meals. Every contestant surrounds them. Bang: They chicken and eggnog look delicious but….WHAT IS THIS? Noel: Bear stomach! Mileena: Heather…this is? Heather: Bear leg! Duncan: Freshly cut from the bear! Mileena gags. Chris: Dig in! Bang squints at his bear. He can’t take its sight. He eats his chicken instead. Mileena watches Bang eat his chicken in disgust. She stares at her bear. It looks undercooked. Bang’s looks radioactive. She gives up and chows down. She reveals her insanely sharp teeth. Bang finishes his chicken and drinks his eggnog. After that, he stares at his bear. He can’t take it. Noel’s cooking is horrible. Bang: I CAN’T EAT THIS! Mileena: BUT I ATE MINE….D’AH! Mileena gags again. Ariel: Are you going to vomit? Mileena: I need some *gag* air…. Mileena runs outside but as she tries to breathe, she vomits. Imca: Well, this is some Christmas dinner. Chris: And the Terrifying Teeth win! The Terrifying Teeth and Tai cheer. Noel sighs. Chris: However, the Terrifying Teeth aren’t going home! We are going to have a Christmas edition of Triple Dog Dare You! First I want you all to write a dare on a piece of paper and give it to me. Chun-Li: Oh dear. They write a dare on slips of paper and pass it in. Chris: Noel and Tai! You go first! Noel and Tai are presented with a box. They pull out a dare. Noel: Mii- Kiss Chris on the….*gag* Chris: Where is it? Noel: Ew! Mouth! Chris: If only you had breasts. Either way, pucker up! Chris: and Noel kiss. Noel screams. Chris: Here you go! The imunicane! It’s a candy cane that can make you dodge a dare or pass it on to someone else. Tai: Duncan- Tongue down your crush under the mistletoe. Ok then…. Courtney knows it’s her. Tai grabs Courtney, takes her under the mistletoe, and places his tongue on hers. His tongue happily dances on hers. After a few seconds of steamy kissing, Tai lets Courtney go. Courtney runs off and Tai is presented with an imunicane. Chris: Now, who shall do the next challenge? Noel: YOU MII! Tai: Heather! Mii: Chun-Li- Take a bite out of Noel’s food. *gag* I dunno…. Chris: Whoever doesn’t do their respected dare, is eliminated. Mii: Crap! Oh well… Mii takes a bite….before she passes out, she mutters Mileena. She falls on the floor and Chris tosses an imunicane at her. Heather: Ariel- End all of your sentences in Merry Christmas. ''That seems easy….Merry Christmas! Chris: Heather, if you don’t end one sentence in Merry Christmas, you’re eliminated. Heather: WHAT MERRY CHRISTMAS!? Ugh, whatever Merry Christmas. Duncan, Merry Christmas. Chris hands her an imunicane. Mileena: ''Shadow- Tell Alejandro how you truly feel about him…and make it vicious. ''Alejandro, you’re so homo, you stalk Heather but get boners at Bang. Alejandro: WHAT!? Heather: It’s true, Merry Christmas. Duncan: ''Trent- Chug down eggnog lying down……''um… Duncan lies down and drinks some eggnog. Duncan feels a bit uncomfortable, but then swallows it whole. Chris hands them imunicanes. Mileena: Courtney! Duncan: Shadow! Courtney: ''Tai- Take a bit out of a Christmas ornament…''IS IT POSSIBLE? Tai: Yep! But don’t worry! It’s actually good! Courtney: Umm… Tai: Actually, it’s just a guess. She takes the ornament and chews on it. However, the ornament is an apple. Tai smiles at her. Courtney: There! Um…Heather. Shadow: ''Gwen- Lick Imca/Ledo infront of Ledo/Imca. Allright. Shadow confronts Imca and licks her. Ledo blushes. Shadow licks all around Imca’s face, her lips, and even her own tongue. Shadow: Hm…you taste nice. Chris presents them with imunicanes. Shadow: Ledo. Heather: Zoey- Tell Mal he is a-whoa that’s a bit inappropriate Merry Christmas. Why don’t you tell him Zoey Merry Christmas? Zoey: Nope! It’s your dare! Heather: No it isn’t Merry Christmas. Remember that I have the imunicane Merry Christmas? Zoey: Umm….ok. Mal….YOU ARE A- The words were bleeped out, however it made all the contestants widen their eyes, and Courtney closed Tai’s ears. Zoey then finished her unnatural use. Noel: That’s a bit…..rude. Zoey: But it’s Mal. Noel: Meh. Mal: What………….was……….THAT!? Koopa: Now that’s not a very merry Christmas if you ask ME! Zoey: Lindsay. Ledo takes a slip of paper. Ledo: Tai- Tell Courtney how much Tai loves her. Uh…ok. Courtney….Tai loves you very much. You’d be a fool to not return the feelings. I mean, it’s only been a day, yet he’s been here to help you every step of the way. He’s very loyal, why don’t you return the feelings? Courtney pauses and blushes. Lindsay: Mileena- Eat all of Noels…….''Uh Chris: Having trouble? Lindsay: No it’s just that………it’s ineatible. Mileena: You mean, inedible. ---- Noel That is NOT inedible! I made it with love! ---- ---- Mileena Let’s be honest here. She’s gonna die. ---- Lindsay approaches the food, but after only a sniff, she’s unconscious, eliminating her from Over Drama Island. Chris: Buh-bye Lindsay! Ledo: Um…….Trent Trent: ''Gwen- Tell Trent that… Gwen is shocked due to this. Trent: …………Please eliminate me. Koopa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ---- Koopa Like I said! I’m a huge Gwent fan! AND SO TRENT ISN’T THE OTHER ONE GOING HOME TONIGHT! THAT I PROMISE YOU! ---- Trent: Sorry Koops…I can’t go on. Chris: And that ends our Over Drama Island Christmas special! Noel: Yes! That means I’m going home! Chris: Not quite! Noel and Tai, the 2 of you will be presented to the Launch of Shame. But only 1 will launch. Noel: Oh……..then ok. ---- Noel YES! Everybody likes Tai so I’m a shoo-in for the launch! ---- The camera shifts to the Launch of Shame. Lindsay awakens seeing as she and Trent are inside. Lindsay: Did I win? Trent and Lindsay: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Chris: Now! Who shall be the one to stay? Everyone but Courtney says Tai. Courtney: Tai….you’re so cute….you do so much for me. How could I choose? I pick you Tai! Chris: Isn’t that cute? But you all are wrong! You see, one of them shall be an intern. Whoever’s an intern is my decision! So, in conclusion! Tai, you will be the one taking the launch! Tai: WHAT!? Courtney: NO! Noel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chef grabs Tai, throws him to the Launch of Shame, and Chris launches him. Tai: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Chris: How will Noel serve as an intern? Courtney ever get over the fact that her boyfriend took the launch? Is Scott jealous? Courtney: D’AH! SCOTT! Scott: Him? Him!? HIM!? Courtney: Wait! Chris: Find out next time on Over……………….Drama...................................Island Category:Episodes Category:Over Drama Island